Candor Or Dauntless
by Mikayla0412
Summary: The gang heads over to Zeke's to play an interesting game of Candor or Dauntless. Al is dead, but he is the only one. Tris and Tobias aren't together yet but everyone else besides Uriah and Marlene are. This is right after initiation with no war. All couples even the ones not dating... yet have action.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, Tris wake up," I feel Christina shaking me but I just grunt and roll over. It can't be later than seven in the morning. She is still shaking me so I open my right eye and look at her.

"What do you want Christina?" I glance over at the time and see 6:45 blinking at me in red numbers.

"We have too go too breakfast, we have a lot to do today!" She squeals. I sit up and look at her as if she has two heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chris. We still have a week until we choose our jobs, so I'm going back too sleep." I state and then lay back down and roll over.

"We have the Candor or Dauntless party today at Zeke's and we need new clothes." She says clearly irritated at me for forgetting.

"Fine" I say. I stand up and walk towards the bathroom, Christina and I decided to share an apartment for the mean time because she doesn't want anyone knowing about her and Will yet. It's only for a month but still with Chris, that's a long time.

I walk back out my face shining with sink water and grab tight black pants, a tank top, and my light jacket to throw over the tank top. The party isn't till 5:30, yet with Christina I charge of getting us ready, I doubt we will leave there on time. After she gets dressed, we walk down to the cafeteria.

I find us seats between Uriah and my heart beats a little faster, Tobias. He hasn't talked to me since he showed me his fear landscape. Christina and Will are the only ones who know that I like him and I'm still kind of mad at her for telling Will, but whatever. Uriah nods my way when I sit down but Tobias doesn't even acknowledge me. I frown a little but no one seems too notice. I look at Uriah and notice he is shoveling Dauntless cake into his mouth, despite the time him and Tobias are dauntless cake junkies.

Zeke, Will, Marlene and Lynn aren't here. I assume Zeke is setting up for the party and the rest are still sleeping. Christina walks over and puts a chocolate chip muffin in front of me and I see Tobias glance at me but then quickly look away when he sees me looking at him. Uriah looks at me and puts one finger up before standing up and dragging Tobias by the arm into the hall.

**Tobias/Four's POV**

Uriah drags me into the hall. And looks at me like i'm stupid. Which maybe I am for not talking too Tris but I am afraid of what she'll say. That she'll treat me like a kicked puppy.

"Dude why are you being so cold too Tris?" Uriah asks me. I shrug and focus on the stone too my left.

"I don't know. I mean you know I like her. I have since she jumped. You and Zeke are the only ones who know but I think Christina is suspicious." I look at him.

Uriah is like my brother and I tell him everything, same with Zeke and besides Tris they are the only one who knows about my past.

"Okay while tonight, at Zeke's party I am hooking you two up but try being a little nicer too her. At least acknowledge she exists." He says,

"Okay, you have fun trying to get us together. But don't forget I can pound you into the ground any second." I say smirking, he looks at me like he is considering this but then laughs and walks back into the cafeteria. I follow him this time, looking for Tris, not avoiding her.

**Tris's POV **

A couple minutes after Tobias leaves, Christina drags me off in too the pit too go shopping for tonight. She tells me I'm going to need extra layers and I'm not so sure I like the sound of that.

After shopping for almost three hours we finally reach the last store, makeup. This should be fun. We spend almost another hour in there so it is now 11 o'clock. We walk back to the apartment to drop all our bags off. I plop down on the couch too dig through the endless clothes in the bags. We decide to skip lunch and just snack until it is 2:00 and we have too get ready.

Christina grabs three bags and then walks into the bathroom to get changed. She comes back out ten minutes later wearing skin tight black jeans, a pair of spiky black high heels and to top it all off a tight black tank top with sparkles all over it.

"How do I look?" She asks while twirling in a circle

"Amazing, Will won't be able to take his eyes of you." She smiles and grabs a couple bag, hands them too me and shoves me into the bathroom. I take the clothes out one by one and put them on.

I examine myself in the mirror. I am wearing a skin tight plain black dress that goes up to the middle of my thighs. Also I am wearing fishnet tights and black wedges. I walk out of the bathroom stumbling a little in the new shoes. Christina claps and guides me over to a chair where I sit and she begins to do my makeup and hair.

I look in the mirror once she is done helping me and is now doing her own hair and makeup. She curled my hair and put it in a side ponytail that's now resting on my shoulder and my makeup is amazing. I have heavy eyeliner on and my eyes are a skin color shadow

When we are both completely ready it's already 4:45 so we decide to head over to Zeke's. We both grab a jacket on the way out and walk through the halls towards Zeke's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias/Four's POV**

Tris isn't at Zeke's when I arrive so I plop down on the couch and think about grabbing a beer but decide against it, being drunk tonight is not a good idea. There is a know on the door and Uriah runs too go get it. I glance past him and see Tris. She looks so beautiful and I know Christina helped her get ready. Uriah lets them in and Tris looks at me for a second when she walks by. I can see her cheeks get pink and mentally smile to myself for knowing that I can have that effect on her. She sits across the room on the floor next too Christina and Will. Zeke stands on the coffee table and shouts,

"Let the game begin. Since it's my place I go first. Everyone know how to play?" Everyone nods even Tris, which I am surprised at first because she was Abnegation and they don't believe in doing anything that makes you happy, unless it was for the benefit for others.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks raising his eyebrow.

"Candor." She states confidently.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams. We all groan and he just glares at all of us. I chuckle.

"Do you have a crush in this room?" Zeke asks. Tris meets my eyes for just a second before looking back at Zeke and saying yes. My heart skips a beat and Zeke casts a glance my way.

"Christina, candor or dauntless?" Tris asks.

"Dauntless, so I don't have too listen too Uriah." She responds. Uriah puts a look of false hurt on and we all laugh, even me.

"Okay, um, I dare you to sit in Will's lap for the rest of the game." She says smiling and I begin to wonder if she knows something we don't.

"Okay, Four, candor or dauntless?" Christina asked me while sitting in Will's lap.

I sigh, "Candor" Christina looks pleased with my response.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asks, although I'm pretty sure she already know the answer.

"ImayhaveacrushonTris." I say quietly my words stringing together. Tris blushes and looks at the carpet but Christina smiles along with Zeke and Uriah.

"Uriah, candor or dauntless?" I ask, hoping he picks Dauntless.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" he says and we all roll all eyes.

"I dare you to go find Peter and sing Problem by Arianna Grande to him." I say.

He stands up and Tris, Marlene, and I go with him. We find Peter by the chasm and Uriah walks up to him and starts singing.

_**Hey baby even though I hate ya!**_

_**I wanna love ya**_

_**I want you! (you you)**_

_**And even though I can't forgive you**_

_**I really want ya**_

_**I want you! (you you)**_

_**Tell me, tell me baby**_

_**Why can't you leave me?**_

_**Cause even though I shouldn't want it**_

_**I gotta have it**_

_**I want you! (you you)**_

_**Head in the clouds**_

_**Got no weight on my shoulders**_

_**I should be wiser**_

_**And realize that I've got**_

_**One less problem without ya!**_

_**I got!**_

_**One less problem without ya!**_

_**I got!**_

_**One less problem without ya!**_

_**I got one less, one less problem**_

_**One less problem without ya**_

_**I got!**_

_**One less problem without ya!**_

_**I got!**_

_**One less problem without ya!**_

_**I got one less, one less problem**_

By the end of the song Peter looks like he wants to punch him and Tris, Marlene and I are laughing hysterically. I've never laughed so much in one night but I guess I'm in a good mood. Uriah asks Peter to join us and he declines because he has "plans". We all head back and tell everyone what happened. We are all on the floor laughing. Uriah looks around looking for his next victim. His eyes land on Will.

"Will you know the question."

"Dauntless!" Will replies looking a little scared.

" Wed, bed and dead for Tris, Christina and Lynn." Uriah smiles.

"Okay, um, wed Christina, bed Tris, dead Lynn. Sorry Lynn." Will says. Lynn sticks out her lower lip and pretends to pout.

"Okay, let's see, Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she says without thinking.

**Tris's POV**

" I dare you too kiss Uriah for 30 seconds and then run out into the pit and scream 'I love Uriah Pedrad' at the top of your lungs." Will says, smirking. Both Uriah and Marlene blush, we all know they like each other, they are the only ones who don't know. Marlene walks over to Uriah and kisses him full on the lips until Will says stop. Zeke and Will shout, "get a room!'' at the same time and you can see both of them blush. Marlene doesn't return to her seat and instead she sits next to Uriah, I guess they are a couple now.

"Uh, uh. You forgot part of the dare!" Will says. Marlene rolls her eyes and walks out the door followed by Uriah, Lynn and Will. When they walk back in about two minutes later Marlene is blushing a ton.

"Um, Shauna, you know the question." Marlene looks at her while she talks.

"Candor! Uriah don't even say it!" She says, Uriah looks irritated but Marlene looks pleased and we all laugh.

"Okay if you weren't dating Zeke who would you be dating?"

"No one" Shauna replies and Zeke smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Shauna looks around and her eyes land on Tobias.

"Tobias, candor or dauntless?" She asks him.

"Dauntless" He says challenging her with his eyes. I immediately feel jealous.

" I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Tris's stomach!" She says and I make a note to do a really bad dare to her. Tobias takes off his shirt revealing his tattoos. I feel somewhat disappointed but whatever.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?" He asks, it's the first time he's held a gaze with me in a long time.

"Um, dauntless." I say unsure. He smiles

"I dare you to go out with me." He says boldly, blushing a deep red. I can feel the tension in the room rise as he waits.

" Okay" I say and everyone smiles and the tension drop immediately. I zone out for the next couple of turns but come back when I hear my name mentioned in a dare.

"Christina, I dare you too let Tris give you a makeover!" Uriah says evilly.


End file.
